


Keeping Up With The Strilondes

by IsLife



Series: Epilogue Month [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Post-Canon, Strilondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: Roxy throws a party to announce her engagement, but unfortunately for her, all of her family members are disasters.





	Keeping Up With The Strilondes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of epilogue month! Imma be real yall, I only did one reread for editing so it may suck, but we already a day late soooooo.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you've been dating Jane and Calliope for three years. You love them with your whole heart, so marriage is something you’ve wanted to start for a while. 

Of course you wanted your family to be the first to know, now that the engagement is official, so you've called them for a simple dinner party. Just to tell them that it's coming and also to ask Rose to be your Maid of Honor. It should be a pretty simple and quick.

\----

You are now Rose Lalonde-Maryam, you are currently on your way to Roxy’s castle in your shared Kingdom. She’s invited the whole family to a party at her house, this has come at a very good time for you. 

You and Kanaya have adopted a new child and you've been needing a chance to let her aunts and uncles know, even if you're not particularly excited to see Jasprose. You are excited to let everyone else know though, so excited you've decided not to look and see what they'll say. It'll be a nice surprise. 

\----

You are now Dave Strider and you are about to fly off to the Carapace Kingdom. Just need to give your fiancé one last kiss goodbye. After years of being with him you're finally going to be married and you can’t wait to tell Rose and the rest of your family. 

It's so wild to have a family and tell them that you're going to be a husband! You can't wait! There’s still a small part of you worried Dirk will go all Bro on you, but you're sure it'll go great. Your family is really awesome and you’re sure they’ll be stoked for you. 

\----

You are now Dirk Strider and you accidentally forget to tell people you're in a relationship. You've been dating John for a month and it isn’t until you surprised Jake by telling him you're going on a date that you realized no one knows. Roxy has organized a family thing though, so you figure might as well tell everyone now. John said he's cool with it so it should be fine. 

\----

You are now Rose Lalonde-Maryam again. You've just arrived at Roxy's castle and as one would expect you're first to arrive. You live pretty close after all.

She must have been waiting by the door, she answers right after you knock and pulls you into an excited hug. 

“Rosey!!! Wow that was fast!” You used to hate that nickname, your mother used it for you often. You're glad you got over little things like that. 

“Rose?” 

“Oh yes, sorry lost in thought. How are you this evening?” She snickers at you

“Rose it’s eleven, it's not evening!” Oh yeah, you must have woken up early, you do that a lot lately.

“Anyway, why is it that you've called this meeting?” 

“That is a secret for later!” She says while shooting you one of her signature “wonks.” 

“I suppose I should have expected the void player to be keeping secrets.”

“Mhm just come in and eat!” She keeps cutting you off before you can talk at length, this gathering must be for a reason. It’s probably an anniversary you forget, Roxy throws parties for any reason she can.

\----

You are now Dirk Strider once again, you are finally at the party. Roxy guided you in to discover you’re the last to arrive, other than the sprites, but they’re always late and your not waiting for them. The second you get in the main room you start, “Hey uh,”

No one turns so you raise your voice quite a bit. “Hey everyone!’ You yell, you see Dave tense up as he looks at you. Shit, you’ll have to apologize later for that, right now you want to get to the point.

“I just wanted to say something before things really get started,” You begin and see Dave straighten up a bit more, dammit, did you say an ominous thing again? You’ve been told you that a lot, whatever you digress. 

“I’ve been seeing someone.” Roxy gasps. 

“Omg, who!” She shouts in your ear while excitedly doing a little bounce. 

“John.” Rose and Dave reply in unison now that he’s calmed down a little bit. 

“Oh, did he already tell you two?” Dave shakes his head and Rose replys,

“No, John is just the only single person any of us know.” Oh damn, yeah, guess that is true.

“That’s so awesome Dirk!! I’m so happy for you!” Roxy says before kissing your cheek and giving you a tight hug. Roxy’s hugs are weird because on one hand you love Roxy, but on the other you love breathing. It’s hard, but it just comes with the territory of knowing Roxy. 

“That is very good Dirk, I’m also very happy for you, but at the risk of overshadowing you I also have an announcement. If that’s alright.” Rose says, you shrug at her, you couldn’t care less about being overshadowed. 

“Good, well then, I thought you three should be the first to know, but-” At that moment Davepeta and Jasprose bust down the door, guess you’ll be fixing that soon. 

“Hey guys sorry we’re late but guess what?” Jasprose says while Rose starts groaning in Dave’s shoulder.

Jasprose starts again without giving anyone time to reply. “Me and DP here are officially moving to the the troll kingdom, with dear sweet Jade!”

“Wait, with Jade? We all knew about her and DP, but are you-”

“Yup! Me and Jade and her and Dave, and now we’re all in the same place :3” She says cutting Roxy off. It’s so weird when she says that out loud. 

“WOW Jasprose! That is so awesome! And also! Super interesting! But now that you’re done! I can get back to what I was saying which is that! Me and Kanaya have adopted a wriggler!” She says frustratedly through gritted teeth. Poor Rose, you really sympathize with her and the Jasprose situation, splitters suck.

\----

You’re now Roxy again, a whole lot just happened. Dirk is dating your old crush, Rose is having a baby and Jasprose is dating Jade and moving to a new kingdom! You love your family, but they need to throw their own damn party! This is your engagement announcement! 

Oh no now Dave is talking, “Hey I’m really happy for everyone and I’m not trying to step on anyone’s shoes, but since we’re all sharing big life changes, I figure I’ll go ahead and say that me and ‘kat are gettin married. I proposed last weekend figured I should tell family first. So yea-”

“Wait hold on! It’s really awesome th-” You start to cut him off, but then there a 2x cut off combo when a fucking robot barges in, it looks just like Dirk. Oh fuck, is he making more sentient shit?

“Hey y’all sorry I’m late, me and Equius split yesterday so the party kinda of slipped my mind. What happened to the door Rox?” 

“HAL?” You and Dirk say, you see his eyes widen. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” His says casually with a smirk, he’s definitely being casual to piss off Dirk, if your thunder hadn't been stolen five times over you’d find it endearing. 

“Okay listen up!” You shout, “I’m very happy you finally have your own body Hal! I’m happy for you and Karkat, Dave! I’m stoked to be an aunt! I’m glad you two are happy with Jade! And I’m super proud of you, Dirk for dating and I hope you and John are happy together! But I wanted to tell you all that I’m getting married, Me, Jane and Calli!” 

“That’s why I threw this party! I also wanted to know if Rose would be my Maid of Honor because your the best momsister I could have ever hoped for and I love you! Also also the three of us talked it over and we’d be honored if Dirk would officiate because you mean you so much to all three of us!”

Everyone is silent. 

“Sorry I yelled, I love all of you..” No one’s saying anything, you feel like shit. Dirk walks over to you slowly. He puts his hand on your shoulder and looks down at you. 

He pulls you into a big hug, “We love you Rox’” he whispers into your ear. 

You can’t help but cry, you love your family so much. 

Rose comes over and gives you a short hug, once Dirk lets you go, and says yes to being your maid of honor. Once that's done you run over and give Hal a huge hug, you’ve always wanted to do that. Once you let him go Davepeta grabs your attention. 

“So when's the weddings?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the ending is kinda anti climatic, but thanks for reading.


End file.
